Winning Her Heart
by T'HiaH
Summary: The long-belated sequel to Winning Her Heart. DK prompt was "Wedding night sex."


Uh hum... this is a little over two years late an I apologize... Huge thanks to gabthebomb for taking the time to PM about this! ;;^_^;; Also big thankies to everyone who reviewed/favorited Winning Her Hand or who followed me.

/

Winning Her Heart / Terrifying

/

He stood before her; terrifying.

Mother had informed her of the wedding night and she had fully accepted those words. This was to happen; he'd won her hand with the tournament and her heart with his actions before then and after. Sure, they were strangers, but his eyes had always said they'd learn.

Now, here Fergus was, tall and proud.

_In their bedroom._

His monstrous form terrified her.

Her mother's words from a week ago swam back to her. _"Just let things happen, child. He'll enter and begin, and it will feel wonderful, I promise. Oh, there will be a bit of hurt, but trust me; I've seen the way he looks at you and he'll take it slow."_ Her mother's words helped to ease her terror, but not completely.

Swallowing, Elinor gave her new husband a shaky smile. He'd stopped to drink her in and now he moved towards her, slowly but with purpose. "You alright love?"

"I'm – " She didn't want to lie to him, but she felt she couldn't exactly tell him the truth… "Nervous."

A man of few eloquent words, Fergus simply hummed back.

He arrived next to her and lifted her chin with one large hand. Elinor read his intent to kiss her in his eyes and she closed her own and lifted herself up onto her toes. Fergus' whiskery mustache prickled her upper lip first, followed by his lips against hers, hesitant but firm. The pair was still for a moment or two before Fergus withdrew an inch, only to return his mouth to hers. Elinor hesitated a few seconds and then returned his kiss.

Fergus had given her a few pecks on the cheek before their wedding and the only actual kiss they had shared was their life-bond vow. This instant, right in this moment, was their first real kiss. Elinor paused in the moment to treasure it. While she might hardly know him, Fergus had proven himself to be an honorable, worthy man. Eventually they would overcome the hurdle of being complete strangers.

After another moment, Fergus' hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek. Her entire head could fit in his hand and he was using the barest tips of his fingers to gently massage her jaw. Elinor pressed her kisses to his bristly mouth a little more firmly.

He moaned deep in his throat and his hands slid around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. Elinor tried to slip her arms about his neck but failing that due to his girth and height, she settled for laying her arms atop his chest, hands barely touching his neck. Both adapted quickly to kissing the other, pressing firmer and less hesitant kisses as the moments slipped by.

When his tongue pressed forward, Elinor was surprised but she hesitated for only a fraction of a second. Fergus' tongue was large as well, but she enjoyed the way he filled her mouth. His tongue stroked hers and after he withdrew she responded in kind.

Fergus lost a short, quiet giggle.

Elinor sniggered, quickly covering the unladylike action with her hand.

He smiled and they went back to kissing.

Several minutes later Elinor found her back bumping up against the wall. Fergus pressed the length of his entire body against her and she _moaned_. He repeated the action, she repeated the sound, and he grinned into her mouth like a cat lapping cream. Fergus' hands began to wander about her back, pressing into her skin here and there. Her nerves finally becoming settled, Elinor began mimicking his motions on his chest. She discovered he was a mite bit ticklish, giving a "ho ho ho" or a "hee hee hee" if she pressed too firmly.

Then her hand brushed over a nipple and it was his turn to moan.

Taking her lack of restraint as confirmation, Fergus' large hands cupped her butt and squeezed. His reward was a delicate 'oh' rolling from her lips. While his hands were thus occupied, his mouth began trailing up the side of her jaw, his teeth then nibbling on her ear. Elinor pressed a breathy gasp into his ear. His tongue snuck out and trailed the soft flesh of the curve in her ear and Elinor gasped a little louder.

Fergus' hands meandered their way around to the front of her body, then up, grazing her breasts. Elinor sucked in a breath and he gently squeezed both of her breasts in his hands. Tossing her head back, she let out a slightly louder moan. Fergus added tongue and a little bit of teeth to Elinor's now-exposed throat. Elinor granted him with another moan.

His large hands moved to her waist and he pulled her away from the wall, his fingers searched for the catch to release her clothing. Elinor had to assist him with the intricate dress she wore but it finally fell from her frame to pool on the floor.

Feeling embarrassed and exposed, Elinor reminded herself this was normal and held her hands stiffly to her side.

"Well lass, methinks yer lovely."

She responded with a shy smile.

Elinor hardly had time to think after Fergus' mouth returned to hers hotly, his hands roaming freely about her bare skin. Each touch was fire to her skin, leaving a trail of heat across her body. Her mind lingered upon the feeling and she hardly moved.

His strong hands against her bare breasts felt heavenly, the sounds from her throat issuing her appreciation only for his ears to hear. He flicked her nipples with his fingers, then gently pinched them. Elinor moaned ever louder.

Her mind clearing frown her own high, Elinor gently pushed Fergus away and began removing his clothing. She too required assistance and swiftly the two of them had him naked as well. For the first time Elinor was **seeing** a man… Fergus' erection did not startle her as much as she previously thought it would; she had seen baby boys and while they were obviously no comparison, he did not look too big.

Some part of the deepest recesses of his mind thought he looked _just right_.

The look in her eyes drew Fergus to his new wife and he renewed their kissing. Elinor took her turn to wander her hands about his naked body. To her delight she discovered he was a bit ticklish… That made her feel better. She didn't realize that Fergus had been moving them until her legs bumped into their bed.

_Their bed_. Oh, right. Fergus gentlemanly scooped her up and placed her atop the white sheet. He took a moment to simply drink her in before he climbed onto the bed after her. Fergus positioned himself above her, holding his bulk up with his arms. "Ye ready love?" Elinor nodded her affirmation, not trusting her voice to be steady enough.

Fergus entered her slowly, slowly, agonizingly slowly… And yet Elinor loved every long-drawn second and pleasure coursed through her body. He stopped when he reached her barrier, but she nodded encouragement. Fergus bent down, kissed her, and pushed forward. She let out a small cry as he broke her barrier and Elinor felt a little bit of blood trickle out. Fergus broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while she took deep breaths. "Alright love?"

Elinor gulped. After a moment of pushing away the pain she spoke. "Y-yes. I am alright Fergus."

"Ye ready to continue?"

"Yes."

He needed no further encouragement, Fergus slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Tingles traveled up Elinor's spine and registered in her brain as pleasure with a promise of more and _better_. In, out, in, out, in, out… Fergus sped up. Elinor found that she wanted to be closer to the feeling and pressed up against Fergus with her hips; he grunted his appreciation.

She moaned and moaned, tossing her head from side to side and moaned again; it felt so good!

Fergus continued to plough into her for a few minutes, then twisted his face up, found release, and rolled off of Elinor onto the bed beside her.

Elinor blew out a breath and smiled.

Her new husband nudged her over and pulled the white sheet from beneath her. He went to the window, opened it, and hung the blood-stained sheet outside. Elinor pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed. Fergus closed the window and came back to the bed, crawling under the blankets with her.

He was warm and Elinor decided she could, would, love this gentle giant of a man.


End file.
